Torturing PJO & HO
by Fanfic Wolf
Summary: I capture PJO & HO charecters and torture them
1. Leo is captured

**A/N: Not a fic for Leo fans muhaha**

**Disclaimer: Leo: ha ha you don't own Heroes of Olympus or me!**

**Me: go to tartus**

**Leo: Never!**

**Me: *whacks Leo in the had with a baseball bat* on with my story**

Leo: where am I?

Me: My house

Leo: why?

Me: because I brought you here

Leo: wh-

Me: to torture you!

Leo: oh okay- WAIT WHAT!

Me: you heard me

Leo: uh… can I leave?

Me: No! Now on with the torture

Leo: * runs for the door*

Me: *waves hand. Door slams closed and hits Leo in the face*

Leo: OW!

Me: yay! Leo's pain!

Leo: why are you doing this to me!

Me: I hold a grudge

Leo: Why?

Me: That is for me to know and you to figure out

Leo: Leave me alone!

Me: No

Leo: Yes

Me: No

Leo: Yes

Me: No

Leo: Yes

Me: No

Leo: Yes

Me: No

Leo: Yes

Me: No

Leo: Yes

Me: No

Leo: Yes

Me: No

Leo: Yes

Me: NO!

Leo: * Giant banana spirals down onto his head * OW!

Me: Muahaha

Leo: stop this!

Me: No

Leo: I'm not starting that again

Me: fine, into the torture chamber

Leo: What?

Me: My closet loaded with my dirty laundry

Leo: No! * Is pushed into closet *

Me: Muahaha * Set's timer for 10 min *

**10 minutes later**

Me: * Opens door *

Leo: * Falls out, gasping for air * What's wrong with you?

Me: I would tell you but it would take to much time

Leo: * sighs * you have to end the story sooner or later

Me: You mean the chapter

Leo: There'll be more?

Me: yep but you'll be sent to the dungeon now. Well actually my basement, but I will torture you daily, some not aloud to go on this fic because it is strictly rated K+

Leo: Uh

Me: Bye everyone!

**A/N: Well like I said, ' Not a fic for Leo fans'**


	2. Nico is captured

**A/N: I have now captured Nico muahaha**

**Disclaimer: Leo: ha ha you don't own Heroes of Olympus or me ha ha ha ha ha! **

**Nico: Or PJO or me! Ha ha ha ha HA!**

**Me: This story will be written properly also**

Third Person

"Where am I?" asked Nico

"My room" replied Fanfic Wolf (I'm not giving my real name)

"Careful dude" Leo warned

"What's going to happen?" asked Nico " A swarm of flying tacos are going to attack us"

" Yep" replied Fanfic Wolf cheerfully as a swarm of flying tacos attacked Leo and Nico.

Finally Leo and Nico manage to eat all the tacos, pizza wings and all. "I never want to see a flying taco again" Nico whined.

Fanfic Wolf threw his flying taco at Nico " Ha ha!"

"Is there no end to the torture?" Nico asked.

"Welcome to my world" replied Leo.

"But the torture has just begun boys" Fanfic Wolf smiled evilly.

Nico made a run for the door but was stopped by a giant marshmallow with candy corn limbs and head. "You are such a freak!" he screamed at Fanfic Wolf.

"Why thank you"

" That wasn't a compliment"

"Thank you"

"It was an insult"

"Thank you"

" IS THERE NO WAY OUT OF THIS FREAK SHOW!"

"Trust me I've tried every thing" Leo said depressed.

"Now, I summon you cookie of doom! (non eatable)" screamed Fanfic Wolf and a giant green cookie with purple chocolate chips rolls over Nico and Leo.

"Go to Hades!" screamed Nico.

"Already went there, he signed a contract" Fanfic wolf said happily "So now I temporarily own your soul"

"What! How could he do that!" Nico demanded.

"Well he took a pen then signed his name on the paper," Fanfic Wolf explained slowly.

"I know-" he started but was cut off by another flying taco hitting him in the face.

"Muahaha" claps hands and more marshmallow minions came and dragged Nico into the attic and Leo into the basement." That's all for now folks!"

**A/N: Sorry Nico fans**


	3. Capturing Khione

**A/N: I hope this pleases you people :C**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"I have an announcement," declared Fanfic Wolf.

"Then go on," Nico moaned.

" I'm letting you go"

"Nooooo- wait what?" Leo said confused.

"I'm returning you to camp half –blood," Fanfic Wolf explained slowly. " Now bye-bye" he said with a smile. He waved his hand and Leo and Nico disappeared.

Fanfic Wolf P.O.V.

I spotted the spoiled ice princess. It was time to make my magic happen. Toasters flew down and grabbed her.

"AH!" She screamed, "It's warm! STOP IT!''

Geez. Wait tell she got to my _heated _home. Perfect.

"I demand you let me go this instant!" she screamed.

What a diva. This was going to be fun.

"You're not going any where" I said.

"LET ME GO!" She demanded.

"NO!" I shouted back.

"YES!" she screamed.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!

"HA!" I shouted. That only worked in the movies.

"DARN!" she screamed.

I chucked her in my closet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

Ah, new victims.


	4. Tourturing Khione and a CONTEST

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got some flames that **_**really **_**ticked me off.**

Khione P.O.V.

He threw me into a closet. At first the warmth bothered me, then, the smell hit. It was like I was dying 638 times at once. Incase you didn't know, that hurts. When he _finally _pulled me out, I was gasping for breath. I looked at him and he smiled evilly.

"What?" I asked. I looked behind me and saw…. a sac of potatoes.

They swung and smacked me in the face.

"OW!" I screeched.

"Muahaha!" he laughed evilly.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Where to begin…" he started.

I ran for the door and toasted marshmallows smacked me.

"I'll let that slide because you are a newbie" he said.

"I will escape!" I screamed.

"M hm…"

**CHALLENGE!**

**I need you to write one-shot about Percabeth.**

**RULES**

**No other couples. (well maybe there could be random couples in the background)**

**Must be K+ or K**

**Must be a Humor/Romance**

**You need to Include "FW's Percabeth challenge" in the summary**

**That's it.**

**FW OUT!**


	5. More Torture and a new victim

**A/N: And… The flames continue but, IDEC, to all my fans, I love you guys (and gals)!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**FanFic Wolf POV**

This spoiled brat was annoying me.

I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" she demanded.

"Whatever, cone" I replied.

"IT'S KHIONE!"

"Are you sure it's not ice cream cone?" I asked as ice cream monsters started to eat her hair.

"Grrr…" she growled.

"See ya later" I said as hot dogs dragged her into the basement.

**Khione POV**

I absolutely hated this freak.

Seriously, ice cream monsters?

"HEY, CONE!" he called.

"WHAT!" I snapped.

"I got you a torture-mate" he said

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to torture you and someone else"

"Oh joy…" I said sarcastically.

He threw a bag down the stairs. Out of the bag came…

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but at least it's something. Anyways, YOU get to decide who my other victim will be.**

**~FW **


End file.
